Kisedai In The Train Kuroko Ver (Vanilla Sweet)
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Jaket yang tersampir dibahu, tepukan lembut dipipi, wangi vanilla yang manis itulah pertemuan pertamamu dengan seorang pemuda distasiun kereta. Tanpa kau sadari bahwa jauh sebelumnya kau sudah bertemu dengan pemuda dengan manik biru jernih itu/"Kalau aku bilang karena aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu bagaimana?"/ FIRST SEKUEL FOR SERIES KISEKI NO SEDAI IN THE TRAIN/ Bad Summary!


_Kau menoleh cepat tetapi sudah tak kau temukan lagi pemuda tadi. Kau menghela nafas, memperhatikan lagi jaket yang tadi berada dibahumu jaket olahraga dari Seirin High sekolah baru yang__ letaknya__ tak jauh dari sekolahmu. Kau dapat mencium wangi manis vanilla dari jaket itu, kau mencoba merogoh kantung jaket itu berharap menemukan suatu petunjuk mengenai identitas si pemilik jaket, harapanmu terkabul kau menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama si pemilik jaket dikantung jaketnya._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya."_

**Kuroko No Basuke by ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kisedai In The Train Kuroko Version by Yuzu Nishikawa**

Kuroko Tetsuya x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** Semi Canon (Maybe!), OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd, Humor gagal

**Genre**: Friendship, Little Romance, Humor (garing)

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like? Don't Read !_

'SEKUEL KISEKI NO SEDAI IN THE TRAIN KUROKO VERSION'

* * *

"Jadi namanya Kuroko Tetsuya ya?" gumammu.

Kau melipat jaket itu dan memasukannya kedalam tas lalu kembali berjalan kearah pintu keluar untuk menuju sekolahmu. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit berjalan dari stasiun akhirnya kau sampai disekolahmu Akademi _Chogasaki Koto_ –sekolah khusus putri-. Kau lihat disekitar gerbang sudah ramai berdiri stand-stand makanan, karena hari ini adalah festival kebudayaan sekolahmu. Kau berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah menuju lantai 2, kau memasuki kelasmu yang sudah diubah menjadi...

"_Ohayou_," sapamu saat memasuki kelas.

"_Ohayou_." Jawab teman-teman sekelasmu.

"Huwaaa kalian terlihat keren." Pujimu pada teman sekelasmu yang terlihat keren dalam balutan kostum prajurit _Shinsengumi_.

"Hohoho tentu saja ! Siapa dulu yang memberi ide café ini." Ujar seorang siswi.

"Berhenti menyombongkan diri kapten kau hanya memberikan ide, kami semua yang membuat kostum." Celetuk salah satu temanmu dan disusul oleh tawa temanmu yang lain.

"Hei berhenti memanggilku kapten ! aku kapten jika dilapangan saja." Protes siswi yang dipanggil kapten itu, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya pelan. Suatu kebiasaan jika ia sedang sebal, kau hapal kebiasaannya itu karena ia adalah teman kecilmu.

"Ngomong-ngomong [your name] tumben kau datang sedikit telat? Jangan mentang-mentang kau bagian memasak jadi seenaknya datang telat !" protes teman kecilmu itu.

"Eh_ ano_… sebenarnya aku tadi telat karena ini…" ucapmu lalu mengeluarkan jaket dari tasmu.

"EHHH…. Jaket ini kan…" teriak teman-teman sekelasmu.

* * *

_Kisedai In The Train Kuroko Version_

* * *

Di sabtu siang musim gugur, terdengar suara decit sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai dan bunyi pantulan bola dengan lantai di _gymnasium Seirin High_. Terlihat sekelompok pemuda tengah men_dribble_, _passing _serta _shoot_ sebuah bola berwarna _orange_. Terlihat pula seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda tengah memperhatikan sekelompok pemuda itu dan tak lama terdengar bunyi nyaring dari peluit yang menggantung di leher si gadis.

"_Minna_, Istirahat 10 menit." Teriak si gadis bernama Aida Riko.

"Huaaa akhirnya istirahat juga. Makin hari pelatih makin parah melatih." Ujar seorang pemuda yang memiliki mulut seperti kucing -Koganei Shinji.

"_Nice_ Koga. Makin parah pelatih, makin parah melatih. Ahh _Kitakore_ !" ujar si pemuda pecinta _dajare_ –Izuki Shun-.

"_Damade_ Izuki !" bentak si pemuda megane sekaligus kapten tim –Hyuuga Junpei-.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ dan pemuda _Baby blue_ hanya menatap maklum kelakuan para _senpai_-nya. Tak berapa lama seorang _kouhai _berlari kearah mereka.

"_Ano_ Kuroko _senpai _ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap sang _kouhai._

"Siapa?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Eh entahlah aku tidak bertanya namanya. Dia seorang gadis."

"Mungkin itu Momoi dari _Too Gakuen_." Ujar Kagami si pemuda _scarlet_.

Kuroko si pemuda _baby blue_ itu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu luar _gymnasium_. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang berdiri bersandar dipintu _gym_, Kuroko tau siapa gadis itu. Ya benar itu kau yang tengah memegang sebuah tas kertas.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Kuroko.

Kau menoleh ke kanan, lalu menoleh ke kiri dan saat menoleh ke depan.

"Kyaaaa…." Kau berteriak terkejut dan mundur selangkah ketika melihat pemuda yang tadi pagi kau lihat distasiun kereta.

"Ka-kau Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyamu ragu-ragu.

"_Ha'I, Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu_."

"Ahh perkenalkan aku [Full name] _yoroshiku_ Kuroko-_kun_." Ucapmu memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ha'I Yoroshiku _[your name]-_san_. Jadi ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Begini aku hanya ingin mengantarkan jaket punyamu, _Arigatou_ telah meminjamkannya padaku. Kuroko-_kun_ juga yang tadi pagi membangunkanku bukan? Terima kasih jika kau tidak membangunkanku, aku pasti datang terlambat dipembukaan _festival_ sekolah." Ujarmu panjang lebar lalu menyodorkan tas kertas berisi jaket milik Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menerima tas kertas yang berisi jaket miliknya, "Aku tak menyangka kalau [your name]-_san_ akan menemuiku secepat ini."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Tidak apa lupakan. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan jaketku padahal [your name]-_san_ sedang sibuk dengan _festival _sekolah bukan?"

"Oh itu maksudnya kenapa aku bisa tau sekolah Kuroko-_kun_ ya? Sebenarnya aku melihat logo sekolah yang berada dijaket tapi tak tau itu jaket dari klub apa sampai akhirnya aku tau dari teman sekelasku. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal teman sekelas, silakan terima ini…"

Kau membuka tas sekolah yang tersampir dibahumu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran kupon dan kau sodorkan ke kuroko.

"Ini apa?" tanya kuroko menatap datar kupon darimu.

"Sekolahku sedang mengadakan _festival_ kebudayaan hari ini dan besok, silakan Kuroko-_kun_ dan _senpai _tim basket datang besok ke _festival _sekolah kami. Itu kupon diskon untuk _stand_ kelasku, beberapa teman sekelasku adalah _fans_ tim basket _Seirin _kami semua menantikan kedatangan kalian disekolah besok."

"_Arigatou _aku akan mencoba mengajak yang lain untuk datang besok."

"Kami tunggu kedatangan kalian semua." Ucapmu dengan senyum manis lalu kau berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang tetapi baru satu langkah tubuhmu terhuyung kebelakang karena sebuah tarikan ditanganmu. Kau menoleh dan melihat Kuroko menarik tanganmu membuatmu tiba-tiba berdebar karena sentuhannya ditanganmu.

"A-ada apa Kuroko-_kun_?" tanyamu gugup.

"_Ano_ boleh aku minta alamat emailmu?" pinta Kuroko.

Permintaan kuroko sontak membuat kinerja jantungmu berkerja tak normal dan seburat merah mewarnai pipimu. "U-untuk apa Ku-kuroko-_kun_?"

"Aku tak tau dimana sekolah dan kelasmu [your name]-san jadi aku tak mau ambil resiko tersesat, setidaknya aku bisa menghubungimu besok untuk bertanya dimana kelasmu." Ucap Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Ucapan Kuroko sontak membuatmu seperti jatuh dengan keras ke tanah setelah sebelumnya kau tengah melayang dilangit. Kau menggembungkan pipimu lalu mengeluarkan pena dan notes kecil yang selalu kau bawa ditas menuliskan alamat emailmu dengan cepat. Kau merasa menyesal karena terlalu percaya diri berharap pemuda minim ekspresi dihadapanmu ini tertarik padamu, kau pikir pemuda yang tengah menarik perhatianmu itu sedikit tertarik tapi ternyata dugaanmu salah lihat saja wajahnya yang tetap datar dan tenang, berbeda denganmu yang sebenarnya dari tadi mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ini Kuroko-_kun_ silakan hubungi aku jika besok kau datang." Ucapmu sembari memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat email dan nomer teleponmu yang diterima kuroko. Setelah Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih kau segera berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah _Seirin High_ itu, tanpa kau sadari bahwa Kuroko terus memperhatikanmu hingga dirimu menghilang dibalik gerbang sekolah.

"_Kora_ Kuroko! mau sampai kapan kau diluar sana latihan akan dimulai kembali." Terdengar teriakan dari kapten _clucth shooter_ tim _Seirin_.

Kuroko memasukan tiket tersebut kedalam tas berisi jaketnya lalu kembali memasuki _gymnasium_, terlihat ia tengah tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam erat tas kertas tersebut.

* * *

_Kisedai In The Train Kuroko Version_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan Kagami Taiga di depan pintu keluar stasiun tak lupa dengan Nigou yang berdiri disamping Kuroko. Mereka terlihat tampan dengan pakaian santainya, Kuroko mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih dibalut dengan kemeja abu-abu yang tangannya ia gulung sebatas siku sedangkan kagami mengenakan _T-shirt V neck_ berwarna hijau _tosca_ dan warna merah dibagian kerahnya lalu ia juga memakai _cardigan_ berwarna _navy blue_ untuk luarannya.

"Kuroko ! Kagami !"

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan Kuroko yang tengah membaca buku. Terlihat Nigou menggonggong melihat Izuki, Hyuuga, Riko dan Koganei yang berlari kecil kearah mereka. Sama seperti mereka para _senpai_ tersebut tengah menggunakan pakaian santai. Izuki dengan _T-shirt _bergaris biru dan cardigan abu-abu, Hyuuga dengan _T-shirt _hitam dengan kemeja berwarna hijau, Koganei dengan _T-shirt _lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan Riko memakai _dress_ putih dengan motif polkadot merah sepanjang lutut yang dipermanis dengan _blazer_ biru.

"Yang bisa datang hanya kalian berempat _senpai_?" tanya Kuroko ketika mereka sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tsucchi ada kencan dengan pacarnya, sedangkan Mitobe pergi dengan keluarganya." Ucap Koganei.

"Fukuda, Kawahara dan Furihata ikut _Gokon_ dengan para anak kelas 1." Ucap Izuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapten apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko ketika melihat Hyuuga memiliki rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Benar Hyuuga-_kun_ kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau demam?" tanya Riko.

"Hahaha apa kapten merona karena ughh…" ucapan Kagami berhenti ketika tangan Hyuuga mencengkram pipinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hanya kepanasan karena tadi berlari-lari _Aho_ !"

Kuroko menghela nafas lalu mengajak mereka menuju sekolahmu, hanya berjalan selama 10 menit dari stasiun kini mereka sampai didepan bangunan Akademi _Chogasaki Koto_.

"_Chotto_ Kuroko-_kun_ bukankah ini sekolah khusus perempuan?" tanya Riko.

"Iya benar. Sekolah dan alamat yang kuterima benar." Ucap Kuroko sekali lagi mengecek _handphone_-nya.

"Kuroko-_kun_ !"

Kuroko dan yang lainnya menoleh kala mendengar kau berteriak, kau berlari kecil kearah mereka setelah sebelumnya menerima email dari Kuroko.

"[your name]-_san_."

"Jadi ini para _senpai _dari tim basket?" tanyamu pada Kuroko.

"Mereka _senpai _di tim basket kecuali Kagami-_kun_."

Lalu Kuroko memperkenalkan satu persatu senpai tim basket itu begitu juga kau memperkenalkan diri. Setelah sesi perkenalan, kau mengajak mereka menuju kelasmu dilantai 2. Dan setelah sempat beberapa kali berhenti karena Kagami yang selalu mencoba mampir disetiap _stand _makanan akhirnya kalian sampai didepan pintu kelasmu. Begitu kau membuka pintu, sekelompok siswi dengan balutan seragam _Shinsengumi_ menyambut kalian antusias.

"Huaaa itu kapten _clucth shooter_, Hyuuga _senpai_ !"

"_Point guard_ dengan _eagle eye_ Izuki senpai kyaaa kau terlihat tampan."

"Wah Aida _senpai_ pelatih tim _Seirin_ juga terlihat manis."

"Kagami-_san_ kau hebat bisa melompat sangat tinggi bagai memiliki sayap."

"Koganei _senpai_ wajahmu sangat menggemaskan seperti kucing."

Yap itulah sambutan antusias teman sekelasmu yang mayoritasnya ikut ekstrakulikuler basket. Terlihat para anggota _reguler Seirin_ itu kewalahan menghadapi teman sekelasmu, kau mencoba membantu menenangkan teman sekelasmu yang antusias dan hasilnya percuma, akhirnya kau hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju dapur yang kelas kalian gunakan untuk menyajikan makanan di _café_ kelas.

"Aku bersyukur memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis disaat keadaan seperti ini."

"Huwaaaa." Kau berteriak terkejut kala mendengar suara Kuroko tepat disebelahmu. Kau lihat pemuda minim ekspresi itu menatapmu datar.

'_Se-sejak kapan Kuroko-kun ada disini? Benar juga aku bahkan sempat melupakan keberadaannya tadi.' Pikirmu dalam hati._

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan. Kuroko-_kun_ tau apa yang kira-kira para senpai suka?" tanyamu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian atas keterkejutanmu.

"Aku rasa mereka suka makanan apa pun asalkan layak dimakan, terlebih Kagami-_kun_ suka makan." Jawab Kuroko sembari memainkan sebuah apel yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Sebenarnya kau bingung dengan maksud ucapan _'layak dimakan' _yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuat _omurice_ saja. Kau mengambil beberapa bahan didalam rak penyimpanan, "Boleh ku bantu [your name]-_san_?"

Kau menoleh kearah Kuroko lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil alih sayuran yang tadinya ingin kau cuci lalu ia mulai mencucinya di _wastafel_. Kau memperhatikan gerak gerik pemuda minim ekspresi itu, walau tidak setinggi Kagami tapi tubuhnya kekar terlihat dari lekuk otot tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas dibalik _T-shirt putih_, ditambah kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat, surai dan iris sewarna dengan langit musim panas yang indah, walau minim ekspresi dia terlihat tampan serta wangi manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Benar wangi manis _vanilla_ yang sejak kemarin telah menarik perhatianmu.

"Aku sudah mencuci semua sayurannya [your name]-_san_." Ucap Kuroko menyadarkanmu dari lamunan.

"Ahh _Arigatou_ Kuroko-_kun_." Kau mengambil kembali keranjang berisi sayuran yang telah dicuci oleh Kuroko lalu menunduk mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahmu karena tadi tertangkap basah tengah memandanginya. Kau membeku saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut.

"Ada apa [your name]-_san_?"

Kau melirik kecil kearah Kuroko yang kini tengah tersenyum membuat rona merah kembali menghiasi pipimu.

"_Ano_ Kuroko-_kun_ kenapa kemarin kau meminjamkanku jaket?"

"Kalau aku bilang karena aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu bagaimana?"

"EH?" kau terkejut atas pernyataan pemuda itu dan sontak menoleh kearahnya.

"Akhirnya kau menatapku juga [your name]-_san_."

"Ha-habisnya Kuroko-_kun_ mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan. Ja-jangan bercanda dengan hal serius begitu." Ucapmu lalu kembali menunduk membuat Kuroko menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tak bercanda. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu [your name]-_san._"

"Se-sejak kapan?" ucapmu gugup tak menyangka.

"Sejak musim panas tahun lalu."

"EH? Sudah selama itu? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kuroko-_kun_ memperhatikanku selama itu?" kini kau mendongkakkan kepalamu karena terkejut, kau memberanikan diri menatap manik biru jernih milik Kuroko.

"Karena [your name]-_san_ telah membantu menyemangatiku setelah kekalahan tim _Seirin_ di semifinal babak penyisihan _InterHigh_."

_Flashback_

_Kekalahan tim Seirin dibabak semifinal penyisihan InterHigh membuat pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami depresi, terlebih entah karena hal apa sang cahaya kini tengah menjauhinya. Malam itu setelah kesekian kalinya sang cahaya – Kagami Taiga- absen latihan, Seperti biasa Kuroko membeli sebuah vanilla shake dari Maji Burger dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Bukan-bukan kali ini ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari Maji Burger, menjatukan tubuh diatas sebuah ayunan dan melamun sembari sesekali menyesap vanilla shake ditangannya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau terlihat sedang tidak sehat?" sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Kuroko, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ada sedikit masalah."_

"_Hee begitu ya? Apa hal ini menyangkut dirimu dan temanmu?" sang gadis kini duduk disamping ayunan Kuroko lalu menguncang-guncang pelan hingga ia terayun kedepan dan kebelakang._

"_Mungkin. Aku pun tak mengerti."_

"_Uhm belum lama ini sahabatku mengalami kekalahan, aku bahkan tak bisa membantu dirinya. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku ingin ia kembali bersemangat seperti dulu entah dengan cara apa pun aku mencoba menghiburnya. Mungkin ini tak membantumu tetapi bersemangat dan percayalah pada diri sendiri dan itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik. Jadi bersemangatlah ! jangan putus asa ! dan berbicaralah pada temanmu itu!" Ceramah sang gadis diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum hangat, membuat hati Kuroko tenang kala melihat sang gadis tersenyum. Sejak saat itulah Kuroko Tetsuya mulai memperhatikan si gadis yang menyemangatinya pada saat terpuruk, ia bukan stalker yang selalu membuntuti sang gadis, hanya seorang pengamat yang ingin agar si gadis tetap tersenyum seperti saat itu._

_Flashback end_

"Eh ja-jadi pemuda yang ku temui ditaman waktu itu adalah Kuroko-_kun_?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Aku memaklumi jika [your name]-_san_ melupakan hal itu. Tetapi bagiku itu adalah hal yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan karena aku telah diselamatkan oleh senyuman hangat [your name]-_san_."

Kau menundukan kepalamu sedikit karena malu mendengar pujian dari pemuda yang kemarin telah menarik perhatianmu tetapi ternyata kau telah menarik perhatiannya sejak tahun lalu.

Kuroko menggenggam kedua tanganmu lembut dan memanggil namamu membuatmu kini mendongkak dan sekali lagi menatap manik biru jernih milik Kuroko.

"[your name]-_san_ aku tau ini mendadak bahkan kau baru mengenalku kemarin tetapi aku tak ingin menahan diri lagi menyembunyikan perasaanku. [your name]-_san_ maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kau mengigit kecil bibir bawahmu dan kini rona merah sudah menghiasi seluruh wajahmu kala mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Kuroko.

Kau menunduk lalu mengucapkan hal yang mengejutkan untuk Kuroko, "_A-ano _Kuroko-_kun_ maaf se-sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai seorang pemuda."

Kau merasa genggaman tangan Kuroko melemah, "Begitukah?" ucapnya lirih.

"Hn. Aku menyukai seorang pemuda dengan manik biru jernih dan wangi _vanilla_ yang kemarin aku temui distasiun. Pemuda yang baik hati meminjamkan jaketnya di musim gugur dan pemuda yang baik hati yang membangunkanku dikereta kemarin pagi." Ucapmu lalu mendongkak kembali menatap wajah Kuroko disertai cengiran lebar. Kau merasa ingin menambah lebar cengiranmu kala melihat wajah Kuroko yang biasanya datar kini terlihat terkejut.

"[your name]-_san_ aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa sejahil ini !" omel Kuroko merasa dipermainkan.

Kau terkekeh pelan dan meminta maaf, "Maaf, habisnya aku tak menyangka kalau Kuroko-kun sudah memperhatikanku sejak dulu terlebih saat kemarin kita berbicara kau hanya menatap datar diriku tak terlihat sama sekali kalau kau sebenarnya menyukaiku."

"Itu namanya pintar mengendalikan ekspresi [your name]-_san_." Ujar Kuroko lalu mencubit pelan pipimu membuatmu kini kembali tertawa pelan.

Mungkin karena suasana yang romantis (?) atau karena keadaan yang mendukung entah sejak kapan jarak wajah diantara kalian makin dekat. Makin dekat hingga kau dapat merasakan deru nafas kuroko. Makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat hingga….

"_Arf… Arf_…."

Eh? _Arf Arf_?

Kau dan Kuroko menoleh keasal suara dan terlihatlah dibalik tirai hitam -yang membatasi _café_ kelas dengan dapur- Nigou si pemilik suara tengah mengintip kalian bersama para anggota _Seirin_ dan juga beberapa teman sekelasmu. Mereka hanya menyembulkan kepala mereka dibalik tirai.

"Sssttt Nigou jangan berisik !" omel Kagami.

"Nigou berseru saat adegan sedang seru ! ohh _Kitakore_ !" ucap Izuki.

"_Damade_ Izuki !" omel Hyuuga.

"Fufufu ini akan menjadi hal yang mengejutkan untuk yang lain." Ucap Koganei.

"Ya ampun padahal sedikit lagi puncak adegannya dan aku ingin mengirim fotonya ke Teppei." Ucap Riko.

Dan sisanya teman-temanmu tengah bersiul menggodamu. Wajahmu memerah terlihat malu karena tertangkap basah hampir berciuman dengan Kuroko, berbeda dengan pemuda disebelahmu yang kini menatap datar dan tenang para pelaku pengintipan tetapi berbeda dengan aura yang ia keluarkan. Kau melirikkan matamu kepada Kuroko terlihat ia mengambil sebuah apel yang tergeletak diatas meja dan...

'_IGNITE PASS'_

_BUAGH !_

Apel malang korban pelemparan Kuroko kini mendarat mulus diwajah tampan Kagami.

"Kuroko _TEME_ ! KENAPA KAU MELEMPAR APEL KEARAHKU DENGAN _IGNITE PASS_ !" Teriak Kagami murka.

"Apa kau lebih memilih _Ignite Pass Kai_, Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko dengan sebuah apel ditangannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"GYAAAAAA KABUUURRRR KUROKO MENGAMUK ! KABUR JIKA TAK MAU KENA TEKNIK_ IGNITE PASS KAI_ MILIKNYA !" teriak para pelaku pengintipan.

Kau hanya bisa _sweat drop _melihat kelakuan _OOC_ dari para anggota _Seirin_ dan teman-temanmu. Kau tersenyum kala melihat kelakuan pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu resmi menjadi kekasihmu. Kau menepuk bahunya membuat ia menoleh dan dengan cepat kau kecup bibirnya itu sekilas.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita pacaran kan? Mohon bantuanmu Tetsuya-_kun_."

Kau kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan _omurice_ dan tak mempedulikan Kuroko yang kini tengah membeku dengan wajah memerah karena kau cium tadi.

"Gawat kupikir [name] hanya memiliki sifat lembut yang manis. Aku tak menyangka kalau ia ternyata juga memiliki sifat jahil." Ujar Kuroko sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangan.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N:

**[your name]: nama keluarga**

**[name]: nama kecil**

**Kuroko dan Kagami kelas 2 sedangkan para senpai kelas 3**

Yahuuuu minna ketemu lagi sama Yuzu xD *lambai-lambai tangan*

Kali ini Yuzu persembahkan Sekuel KISEDAI IN THE TRAIN yang pertama. Dan Yuzu buat untuk Kuroko-kun ter-kawaii xD bagaimana? Feel-nya ga dapet? Kuroko dan cast yang lainnya OOC? Ceritanya ga bikin doki-doki? Dajare si Izuki garing? Gomen ne x( Yuzu sudah berusaha untuk buat cerita ini hanya dalam waktu 4 jam di notes handphone dan yuzu ketik pas disela-sela jam kantor -.- huhu

Yah pokoknya untuk Sekuel yang lain Yuzu ga janji bisa buat cepet ya x) jadi stay tune aja Hahaha *plak*

Untuk yang Review, Follow, Favorite ^^ Arigatou

Untuk Silent Readers ^^ Arigatou

Read and Review ^^ Arigatou

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

"_[name] kalau aku boleh tau hal apa yang membuat teman sekelasmu menjadi fans tim basket Seirin?" tanya Kuroko disela-sela ia menyantap omurice buatanmu._

_Kau yang duduk disebelahnya kini menjadi pusat perhatian para anggota tim Seirin._

"_Uhm kalau hal itu coba kita tanya kapten tim basket." Ujarmu lalu memanggil teman kecilmu itu._

"_Eh yang membuat kami jadi fans tim Seirin ya?" teman kecilmu terlihat berpikir._

"_Mungkin diantara tim basket yang lain hanya tim Seirin yang memiliki anggota unik."_

"_HAH?" teriak para anggota Seirin kompak._

"_Hyuuga senpai kapten clucth shooter yang sedikit Tsun-tsun."_

_JLEB ! Hyuuga tertancap panah imaginer._

"_Izuki senpai walaupun ia tampan sayang ia pecinta Dajare dan semua dajare-nya tak ada yang lucu."_

_JLEB ! kali ini Izuki yang tertancap panah._

"_Koganei senpai walau bisa apa pun sayang sekali tak punya keahlian khusus terlebih wajahnya sangat lucu seperti kucing."_

_JLEB ! kali ini Koganei._

"_Aida senpai walau masih SMA tapi sudah menjadi pelatih tim basket yang mengagumkan tapi sayang ukurannya hanya B-cup."_

_JLEB ! Riko strike in the kokoro (?)._

"_Kagami-kun itu sebenarnya baik tapi sayang karena wajah sangar ditambah alisnya yang bercabang ia jadi terlihat seperti berandalan dan ditakuti semua orang."_

_JLEB ! Kagami double strike in the kokoro (?)_

"_Kuroko-kun sih sudah pasti karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis jadi jarang di notice orang sekitarnya."_

_JLEB ! kali ini Kuroko pun ikut kena panah imaginer._

"_Lalu Mitobe senpai, Tsuchida senpai, Kawahara kun, Furihata kun, Fukuda kun."_

_Di tempat yang berbeda mereka bersin berjamaah "HUACHIM !"_

_Kini aura disekelilingmu menjadi aura hitam, tapi teman kecilmu masih saja asik berceloteh ria._

"_Ahh tapi hal yang paling tim basket kami kagumi dari Seirin adalah kerja kerasnya. Saat kalian melawan sang kaisar Rakuzan Highdi winter cup tahun lalu walau dalam keadaan sangat terdesak kalian tidak menyerah itu adalah hal yang luar biasa aku dan yang lainnya sangat menghormati kerja keras kalian." Ucap temanmu disertai cengiran lebar._

_Kini aura hitam disekelilingmu berubah menjadi aura blink-blink yang bersinar cerah._

"_Kau kapten yang baik ya." Ucap Hyuuga._

"_Lain kali akan kami undang untuk latihan bersama." Ucap Riko._

"_Kami bersedia mengajari kalian semua." Ucap Izuki dan Koganei._

"_Jika kalian datang akan kubuatkan makanan yang enak." Ucap Kagami._

"_[name] kau punya teman yang baik ya." Puji Kuroko._

_Kau hanya bisa tertawa canggung melihat kelakuan mereka semua. Mungkin kini kau setuju dengan pendapat teman kecilmu kalau para anggota tim basket Seirin adalah orang-orang unik. _


End file.
